Krampy
Krampy is an elderly gray tabby cat who wears a beaky mask that moves with their facial expressions. They are the Mystic Colony's doctor. Personality Krampy is a strange cat who likes startling others with their beaky mask; they enjoy scaring kittens in particular. They also like making puns with the player. Den Krampy’s den is by the east town entrance. There is a scent of strange vapors and jars with colorful liquid inside. Daily Routine 7 AM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Actually, I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Krampy the doctor, and don't worry! I am not a bird. / Although when I had that concussion, I did think I was... ... / What was I saying again? Oh, right. My mask is protecting me from foul odors and miasma. Just remember I am not a bird! / If you need healing, come to me for my remedies. I can work on any wound and patch any problem!” *: ''- Krampy, Intro'' *“You have the worst-smelling miasma I have ever smelled! I can smell you from miles away! Why don't you roll in some garbage? - It can only improve your odor, and you end up where you belong! Everyone wins! It would do you more good than talking to someone like me. A cat with, you know... standards. / I'm surprised you are willing to talk to me, given my pure disdain for you. - But I guess you are just as non-intelligent as you are unsightly. You must be extremely sick!” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Oh my, you are clearly diseased! look at that that face of yours! Oh wait, that's your normal face... I would say sorry, but I am not. Be quick and be gone! / The only treatment you will get from me is sick burns about you! Like, you're a meany-face that I don't like very much. Aw snap! - But I am a doctor, which means I have to treat you. But I don't have to do it well!” *: ''- One star'' *“Greetings young kitten. Do you mind if I put leeches on your tail? It's for science. And, I think it would be funny. Or I could do it to myself... But then what will I do tomorrow? Maybe I could scare kittens by jumping out of bushes again... yes, that sounds good... / Oh, you're still here? What do you require?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Greetings, (Name). I am experimenting with cooking today. I made a bowl of soup. It has ten ingredients... birds, leeches, rocks, planks of wood, bird, bird, and mud... and bird. It tastes awful! I'm glad I'm a much better doctor than a cook. What can I do for you?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Greetings comrade, it is nice to see you. I hope your health is well and you live forever! / Haha, no one lives forever besides Krampy. The secret is leeches! Anyway, I jest. What do you need?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Haha, my glorious comrade! It pleases me to see you in good health. I think you should wear a beaky mask, it will protect you in this world. I wish not to see my friends hurt. / Although that is bad for business... bit of a double-edged sword. Don’t get hurt too often!” : ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“Hailing from the marshes of the Mystic Colony, Krampy is ready to find true love! Don't let the mask (or the leeches!) scare you off, because underneath the mysterious exterior of this veteran doctor lies a caring heart.” *: ''- v1.3 Update'' Greetings (Dating) *“Ah, (Name)! My phenomenal fellow! What research are you conducting today?” *: ''- Krampy (White/Blue)'' *“We may be dating, (Name), but I shall never abandon my first love, science! / I hope that's alright with you.” *: ''- Krampy (Green/Yellow)'' *“I have a hypothesis that I am currently testing. I eagerly await the results!” *: ''- Krampy (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“TBA” Dating *“My my! A Rosa Floribunda, if I'm not mistaken. Truly a remarkable plant. / I've heard there are greater than one hundred species of Rose. Can you believe that? / Would you mind too terribly if I took this rose to study it for a few days? / ...Oh! ...Wait a minute... I see what is happening here... / Are you... are you asking me... Krampy... to... court you? / I have feelings for you too, maybe more feelings than I have for leeches! / You have stirred my cold, scientific heart to leap with joy. This relationship shall be the greatest experiment I ever conduct!!” *: ''- Krampy, Red Rose'' White/Blue Heart *“Unlike the rest of this fetid swamp, your odor is pleasant! / I have a theory that this mask enhances my sense of smell... Longer nose, better for sniffing!” *“When I am around you, I feel like I'm a bird! And not in the usual, delusional way. / I mean that you make me feel like the sky's the limit!” *“You have strong, healthy genes. At least, that's what my leeches tell me. / No doubt that makes you an ideal candidate for a relationship!” *: ''- Krampy'' Green/Yellow Heart *“I discovered a new combination of chemicals that creates a small explosion. It is great fun! / It is fortunate that I am wearing a mask so that you cannot count how many whiskers I have compared to yesterday.” *: ''- Krampy'' Red Heart *“If you see any Goldenseal or Marigold today, please collect them for me. / And if you encounter any stranger, more dangerous-looking flowers, make sure you grab those too!” *“We are an unstoppable team, (Name)! / Our unique combination of fierce hunting prowess and reasonably-priced healthcare cannot be overcome!” *: ''- Krampy'' Married *“Ah! A band made from Aurem, no doubt. Truly a fascinating element! / Did you know that there over one hundred species of Gold? / ...I kid, (Name). Pulling pranks on my beloved is one of life's greatest joys! / Of course I know what this means, and of course I shall marry you. / And why wait? Let us round up our friends and be off to the Sacred Temple at once!” *: ''- Krampy, Shiny Trinket'' *“My love for science takes second-place today. I do!” *: ''- Krampy, Marriage'' *“This has been a most interesting day! Peculiar circumstances led us to this moment. / But I wouldn't want it any other way!” *: ''- Krampy, After Ceremony'' *“Apologies for the leeches that escaped in the den. They are ever so slippery and hard to catch!” *“I am indebted to you, (Name). You have offered me so much valuable data! / Meows per day? Steps per hour? Snores per minute? Such wondrous research!” *“If I seem to be in a happy mood, it's because I am! / I confess that I never expected to meet a cat that would understand me quite like you do, (Name).” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Being an old cat is not fun. Everything hurts and I don't understand the kittens these days! / Always fidgeting around and spinning... what even is that nonsense?!” *“Don’t be unnerved by the mask. It just holds herbs and nice-smelling things, and that helps me to ward off disease.” *“People say I am a little off, but I am just trying to learn the secrets of the world. / And if doing weird things gets me there, so be it.” *“Science is fun, always remember that! Also, yelling 'for science' at the end of sentences is fun.” *“You know, I may be a strange cat, but all great minds are strange. / ...Who are you again? Oh wait, I know of you.” 3 Stars *“I have always loved learning, but everyone said I did it in the most unorthodox ways. / Apparently, hiding in trees and pretending you're a bird is not a common way to learn about them. But results are results! ” *“One time I was talking with a young cat and was told that my beak mask was weird. / I told that young one 'You gotta be kitten me!' / Get it? It's a pun! Then the kitten stopped talking to me... wonder why?” *“Sometimes I put flowers in my mask so that it smells like spring. / A cat once asked why I had a spring in my step, so I told them I have a spring in my nose! Haha!” *“Sometimes when I run I get attacked by mi-asma. / Get it? It's a pun! I am so punny! I am punderful!” *“Your body is made of different liquids called humors. They balance your emotions and thoughts. / Having them out of balance is not humorous though. Haha!” 5 Stars *“You know, I pretend to be a bird and hide in trees. Mostly because I wish I was a bird sometimes. I wish I could fly. / Birds are so interesting. You should learn from their ways! Climb trees, eat bugs, and relieve yourself wherever you want to! / Be the bird, my friend! Or not. It’s up to you. Krampy isn’t one of your parents.” *“You know, no one cared who I was until I put on the beaky mask. I must confess that suddenly the mask made people think about me. / Although the mask protects me, I am afraid if I would take it off people wouldn't notice me. I may be a crazy old healer but I still have feelings! / Stupid feelings. I should figure out a remedy for them. Thanks for listening friend!” *“You know why I became a doctor? It wasn't because I realized that my strange methods and beliefs about miasmas and humors were right... and they are, I assure you! / It's because I want to leave the world a better place than I found it. My curiosity made me want to learn about everything in this world and give the knowledge back to the world. / Maybe I am naive or crazy. Well, I'm certainly crazy...” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|Stories= 4 Stars *“You know, I once heard a story about a mid-summer night... I think it was about a dream. / I remember the name. It was called Cattails. It's a pretty good story... Yeah, that seems right.” *“You know, you remind me of my old friend Ducky. That cat was strange. One day we were walking down to the creek and decided to go fishing. / I detest fish, but we wanted to catch them for fun. Ducky decided it would be fun to push me into the river... / And that's why I don't like fish! / (... Krampy trails off talking about fish...)” *“I believe last we spoke I was in the middle of telling you a story, wasn't I? Where was I... / One day my old pal Ducky and I decided to race a rival gang of cats to get a treasure. So we decided to build our raft as quickly as we could! / The nine tails gang and us quickly got on our rafts. The race was amazing. We started getting closer and closer to the rapids... / Did you know, rapids is such a strange sounding word..? / (... Krampy trails off talking about weird-sounding words...)” *Wasn't I telling you a story last time we talked? Where was I... / So Ducky and I, now trapped on the island, decided we needed food. So we searched and searched and met a massive squirrel. It had to be the size of a full-grown cat! / The squirrel came to us leading a horde of smaller squirrels. It was then we named him Jimmy, King of the Squirrels. Squirrels are weird... / (... Krampy trails off talking about squirrels...)” *“I feel as though I was telling you a story when we last talked... where was I? Oh, right! / With our new alliance with the squirrel-folk, the treasure in stow, and our recently-repaired raft, we got back home to the Mystic Colony. / It was on the island while I was healing Ducky that I realized I wanted to become a doctor. / Why do you look confused? Did you listen to my whole story, friend? / Anyway, Ducky was just like you. Both of you are good friends.” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|Gifts= *“I feel like I must give you a bribe in order to keep you as a friend. Most leave by now. So here is a reward my friend! / It is a (Item). I hope you can find a use for it.” *: ''- Krampy Gift'' *“Feeling greedy, eh? I respect that, but respect won't get you any more gifts! Nice try!” *: ''- Krampy, After Gift'' *“I feel I must give you a bribe in order to keep you as a friend, but it appears your inventory is full. Perhaps if you dropped something..?” *: ''- Krampy Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Truly this is too much! I've already taken so many items from you today. I can't accept this too!” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Oh my, you shouldn't have! / No, really. You shouldn't have. I make terrible decisions! I'm financially irresponsible./ Although I did want to buy a hundred more beaky masks...” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Healing herbs!! My favorite. I will get great use out of these. You have done me a great favor. / I am smiling even if you can't tell behind this creepy beaky mask. I don't have to use leeches or mushrooms anymore! / ...But I still will anyway.” *: ''- Love'' *“These I find most delightful.” *: ''- Like'' *“Thanks... this is just what I wanted... I will use it... maybe. / Or sell it... thanks. I guess.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“You think you can bribe me! Well, you can, but clearly you need to try harder because I dislike gems ever since I got one stuck up my nose.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“The fiends of the water! The carriers of all disease and evil! Get it away from me. / Fishes are the cause of all kinds of problems. And I will prove my theory!” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Oh, is that so? I don't believe I can operate on a cat that appears to be fully functioning.” *: ''- Krampy (Player Full Health)'' *“Oh my, you are hurt! I have seen wounds like this before. I am sorry to say that you won't make it... / Oh, wait, you're not who I thought you were. Oh, you will be fine I am sure! Let Krampy work some magic. I will remove the bad vapors from you!” *: ''- Krampy (Player Low Health)'' *“According to my doctor sense, you are either very hungry or have a rare disease from eating approximately 17,000 mice. I am leaning towards the mice theory...” *: ''- Krampy (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“This is perfect weather to sneak around in and scare kittens! Just imagine seeing my beak in the fog... / It will be priceless! But this is for science... and to check if their hearts are healthy. Yeah, that seems legit.” *: ''- Krampy, Foggy'' *“Sneaky McBeaky time!! I like to hide and scare people in this weather.” *: ''- Krampy, Thunderstorm'' Winter *“You know, I have seen over five hundred winters in my life. Either that, or I'm bad at math. Who knows?!” *“I don't like snow. It's cold and wet and it gets everywhere.” *: ''- Krampy, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“At every festival I startle a few cats with my mask. It’s great fun!” *: ''- Krampy, Spring'' *“It's been a while since I last came to the temple. This place reeks of strange miasmas!” *: ''- Krampy, Summer'' *“Having fun is good for your health. Take it from me, I'm a doctor!” *: ''- Krampy, Autumn'' *“I can melt snow with my mind! Watch and learn. ...You'll have to give it a few days to take effect. It's not an exact science I'm afraid.” *: ''- Krampy, Winter'' *“Krampy is just here to observe! I shall be taking notes the whole time, so do your best.” *: ''- Krampy, Game Rival'' *“Remember the plan I told you! It's scientifically optimal!” *: ''- Krampy, Game Teammate'' |-|Outsider= *“I can't say that your odors smell like a cat of the Mystic Colony. Why are you here?” *“I'm forbidden from treating cats that aren't well-trusted by Alisa. Rules are rules!” *“I've been told I am a strange cat, but the Mystic Colony took me in as one of their own. / If you're ever looking to join up with our colony, try talking to Oracle. You'll need to be well-trusted first, though!” *“Oracle told me the other day that I should lend my mask to the town guards. They think it would scare off our enemies!” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Before the v1.3 update, Krampy was a non-marriageable cat. *Krampy is one of eight custom cats, created by ThisGuyDucky, a Kickstarter backer. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Doctors Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Mystic Colony